


The Joxter’s Son

by oOmackybOo



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: And Snufkin too because of relation, Anxiety, Brother-Sister Relationships, Did I mention this is an AU because it probably is, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I promise Joxter isn’t a terrible person, I’ll add more as I go - Freeform, I’m not tagging much because of spoilers, Mother-Son Relationship, Panic Attacks, People are definitely out for him, Sibling Bonding, Thanks Joxter because of you Snufkin lives in constant fear, The Joxter is a rebellious dude guys, They’re all one big happy family, We’ll see how things go, Yikes, everyone just makes him out to be one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: Snufkin had always been told to hide, that it would be better for him to not be seen. So that’s what he did. He would travel and not stay in one place for too long to avoid being noticed. Yet now he has a family in Moominvalley, and it’s getting harder and harder to hide his secrets. Yet what’s the point in wanting to be free if you constantly feel cadged?





	1. The Joxter’s Son

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that Mumrik’s are exclusively deemed as offspring of Joxter’s, and Snufkin’s are fatherless offsprings of Mymble’s. I know it’s a just a play off of his name in different languages, but we’re pretending.

Mumble’s were commonly very boisterous and vocal, and would almost always let you know how they felt about you, or anything else. They could be calm and put together, or curious and energized. Joxter’s were lazy and free of the worlds worries. They went as they pleased and did what they want, not letting anyone get in their way. When someone did get in their way however, they were a burden to be handled, and would become the most wanted creature if need be. And when the two mixed, they created something very rare and very unique. You got the boy known as Snufkin.

Snufkin has never been very good when admitting his feelings, especially to those around him. Nearly his entire life he’d spent alone without needing the support of others. It was better that way, and he didn’t need the support of anyone but himself and nature. However now, it’s as if he craved it, and it was something that he’d definitely go crazy without. Of course his hours spent alone were still greatly appreciated, but he yearned for the time his friends would come and great him for their daily adventures. 

Yet when fall came and slowly crept into winter, he would be filled with angst. He would always have the sudden urge to continue on with his vagabond ways and travel south with the birds and the other creatures around him. He couldn’t stay in Moominvalley, and he more than likely never would. The feeling of being trapped and stuck in one place so long made the fur on his tail stand as if he’d been struck by lightning. Staying somewhere for so long could be so dangerous for him, and it’d be safer if he kept moving. He needed to be alone. 

But he hated being alone. 

Originally when he’d left home, he was thrilled to finally not be cooped up in one place, and he could go wherever he wanted without someone following him. This way, he was free and no one could control what he did or who he was. Absolutely no rules were holding him down, and there was not a worry whatsoever. 

That was a feeling he absolutely loved, and the dreadful thought of loneliness never crossed his mind once. His animal like instincts could be shown without trouble and he’d act as he pleased. 

Up until he crossed Moomin in his travels, then everything changed. 

Their friendship had grown faster than anything he ever had, and they were close as can be. Maybe even closer. Moomin was his best friend and he knew that he would always be there for Snufkin. His friends were always there for him, and they made him into someone entirely new. Yet he couldn’t always be there for him, and the day he’d have to leave them behind was practically inevitable. 

There was the fear that his mother put on him early on, and the memories lingered as a constant at the back of his head. 

——  
Father was never around, Snufkin noted, but Mother always was. Growing up, he’d never known why his dad wasn’t present, and his mother never liked to speak much on the subject. He’d only get things stating that “Papa is a free soul” and “it’s better if he’s not here with us”, but he never understood what that meant.

Then there came the situation of his appearance. Unlike his siblings, his tail was bushy near the end, and he had paws and fur along some of his limbs. His eyes were beacons, and his teeth had come ever so at a point. But mother must not of liked it very much, and it would always be the same conversation day after day. 

“Mumrik’s most always hide their tails and act as human as can be.” His mother, the Mymble, gently stated as she placed tan gloves over the small boys hands. He scrunched his face in frustration and gazed up at her with innocent eyes. “Use your other siblings as an example. They’re so very typical of what most out species look like, yet you’re the exception my special little lion.” Snufkin groaned in annoyance at the little pet name his mother gave him, and at the moment in its entirety. 

“But why’s that mother?” The young boy questioned, flexing his fingers within the gloves. His tail was was neatly wrapped and tucked around his waist like a belt, and his boots covered the fur upon his feet and ankles. Snufkin lifted his arms up as his mother wrapped a coat around his body and buttoned the back. She patted his head and placed a small green hat on top, completely his look before letting out a sigh. 

“Like your father, Mumriks’s are rare and often frowned upon. Their tendency to cause trouble isn’t exactly the best thing around.” Mymble grimaced slightly as she brushed her fingers through her sons knatty hair. The boy leaned into her hand and let out small purrs, causing the woman to smile deeply. 

“It’ll be safer for you just to be the son of the Mymble, Snufkin. Always remember that. Your father has a lot of enemies in the lands and them knowing about you would most definitely be the end of you.” She stated sternly. Snufkin nodded slowly, his head hanging low as he loosely held his mother’s dress. He was just Snufkin, just a normal being in a land filled with uniqueness, and as long as he was in the public eye, he was nothing else. 

——— 

But he was something else. 

And the months went by, and the winters turned to springs, it was getting increasingly more difficult for him to hide his nature from Moomin and the others he saw as friends. Many people didn’t favor his kind though, and the longer he spent in Moominvalley the more he realized that. The park keepers seemed to seem an everlasting war on anyone blood related to the Joxter’s family, and many cops he’d come across had too due to the amount of chaos caused. 

Then there were the people who his father had apparently crossed paths with. The ones who were the majority of the problem. What the Joxter has done to them he hadn’t known, but it obviously wasn’t good. It’d be one thing to cause a ruckus for the Park Keeper and run away, passing it off as child rebellion. His mother said these were bad people, and they would do bad things had they’d known if Snufkin’s existence. 

Every time he would ask his mother what the Joxter had done that would cause these people to act this way, the Mymble would hush him very quickly and change the topic. He’d never gotten past the “bad things” and “he must have many regrets”, and his father had never been around to mention it, which may have been a good thing. So all he had was that he was a Mumrik and people didn’t like Mumrik’s, so it was safer to be deemed Snufkin instead. 

Snufkin let out a large sigh, and got up from his spot in his tent. He could tell the sun was already coming up, and the birds had started to sing their songs hours before. Any hope he had for sleeping had been abandoned, and the boy decided a few hours later of restless turning would be enough. His energetic mind had made it difficult to sleep, and the thoughts swimming within his head had absolutely tortured him. 

So he went about his daily routine, where he’d hide his features, “for his safety” as his mother would put it. His catlike tail was tucked around his hips, boots slid onto his feet, and gloves over his paws. Then, be added a overly large coat and pale scarf, along with the signature hat on top of his head. This way he was normal, and this way no one would ever have to fear him, and he wouldn’t need to fear the beasts around him. 

Snufkin opened the front of his tent and he took a large whiff of the summer air. Everything was as it should be, and everything was calm in Moominvalley. The water flowed and the birds sang happily. Flowers bloomed and the laughter of children playing echoed in the valley. Yet it seemed he would never avoid those lurking within the shadows, and stalking the air. 

Those who would be looking for the Joxter’s son, and those who hadn’t ever dared.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was well and good within Moominvalley, until Moomin asks a question that Snufkin rather not give an answer to. This causes an argument to breakout between the two, and shows that not all secrets can be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yikes the drama strikes.

Like always, everything was absolutely perfect all around Moominvalley, and nothing could ruin such an amazing day. Snufkin breathed in the fresh air and deeply smiled. The wonders of the world were just so marvelous, and it’s beauty was beyond question. He moved over and grabbed his fishing pole and harmonica, and set up a fishing location near the brook. 

Below him the water sparkled in the sunlight and reflected the colors of spring. The water was clearer than he’d ever seen it, and he could easily see the fish and other marine creatures swimming about. Snufkin put a small minnow on the hook of his line, and cast it out letting it make a satisfying ‘bloob’ as the sinker made contact with the water. He laid back and let out a satisfied sigh. Everything was absolutely perfect.

“Snufkin!” 

Now even more so. 

He took a small glance over to the voice to see Moomin quickly making his way over across the bridge to Snufkin’s campsite. The boy couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, nor did he want to. His best friend had plopped down cross legged next to him and stared at Snufkin with curious eyes. 

“What are you planning on doing today?” Moomin asked, placing his paws on his knees. Snufkin smiled and looked back up to the sky. The wind blew and Snufkin let out a thoughtful sigh. To be honest, the boy wanted nothing more than to curl up back in his tent and let his tail and paws loose, and go back to sleep.But Moomin was here now, and he’d rather spend as much time with him as possible. Hopefully he could make up for such a miserable night. 

“I’m not sure my friend. It’s too much of a glorious day to let it go to waste, but I was planning on watching the clouds and relaxing. See I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Snufkin started. Moonin’s eyes widened and his ears perked. It had almost seemed like he inched closer to Snufkin, in anticipation to what he’d say. 

“And why’s that?”

“Ah nothing much,” Snufkin replied quickly. There’d be no reason to bother Moomin with his problems, and there hadn’t been a reason to. “I suppose I was just too energetic.” He stated. Moomin’s face formed a little frown and stared down his friend, but decided not to push any further. They sat in silence for a few moments, no sound but the flowing water and the slight breeze that rustled the leaves.

“May I join you?” Moomin asked. “I know you plan on not doing much, but I’ll do not much with you.” Snufkin’s cheeks started to burn at the statement. He turned his head to hide it and smirked, letting out a chuckle in the meantime.

“I don’t see why not Moomintroll.” Snufkin stated plainly. “I’d be glad to do ‘not much’ with you too.” Moomin beamed and laid down next to Snufkin, mirroring the pose he was in. Snufkin laughed once more, with Moomin joining him this time around. 

The sky above was a wonderful bold shade of blue, and the array of birds and insects that flew around painted it, giving vibrant splotches of color. The two boys mostly sat in silence, leave for the small chitter chatter, and the excitement of Snufkin catching the occasional fish. Moomin would ask questions about his friend’s voyage the past winter, and he would give answers and tell stories. Once again, Snufkin noted that everything was absolutely perfect. 

Until, 

“Why do you leave us every Winter?”

“W-What?” Snufkin stuttered out, staring at Moomin in disbelief. His friend who is normally so quiet and reserved around him glared at him. 

“Why do you leave Moominvalley. There has to be a reason.” Moomintroll repeated, sharper this time. Snufkin sat up, not breaking eye contact with Moomin. The question had certainly come out of no where, and it took him by surprise. This wasn’t the first time the vagabond has been asked a similar question, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Yet this time, Moomin has asked it with such an abnormal venom in his voice. 

“I’ve always done so Moomin. Nothing is new.”

“But something is new!” Snufkin flinches as Moomin yelled at his friend. Moomin has stood up quickly, and stood above Snufkin. His fists were clenched at his sides and his chest was heaving. “We’re here Snufkin. I’M here. We’re new enough, and you have everyone here with you!”

Snufkin stared wide eyed and his mouth was left agape. What would he say? What could he say? ‘Oh well according to my mother my father is a psychopath and there’s people that want to hurt me?’ Yeah, he could tell that conversation would go absolutely flawlessly. 

“Mamma and Pappa care for you, and so does Little My, and Snorkmaiden, and Sniff, and me too. We’re your home, your friends, your family.” Moomin said. Snufkin tensed a little when Moomin said ‘family’ and Moomin noticed this. 

Snufkin stood up as well, and went face to face with Moomin. In front of him, his friend was shaking, his breaths sharp, and his eyes watering with either sadness or utter anger. Snufkin slowly reached out his hand, and went to place it on the trolls shoulder. Moomin shoved it off and stepped back, and the mumrik’s face turned into an expression of hurt. 

“Moomin, I just, I have to. I can’t stay here too long.” Snufkin’s voice cracked out, looking down at his feet. “I want to tell you, but I can’t. I can’t tell-“

“And why’s that huh? I thought you said there’d be no secrets.” Moomin snapped, recalling an earlier time in their friendship. “You don’t have to keep your secrets to yourself.” 

“But some secrets must be kept! Can’t you understand that!?” Snufkin snapped, and angrily glared at the boy in front of him. “Why can’t you just trust me?”

“You can’t trust someone who always keeps secrets Snufkin. Friends are supposed to help others understand, and you’re not being a very good friend.” Moomin mumbled, turning his back away from Snufkin. “I’ll see you later, I’m going back home.”

And just like that Moomin left, leaving Snufkin standing there in a daze, still trying to wrap his finger around the event that just took place. Moomin has just called him a bad friend, and then went back to his house. 

There stood Snufkin, once more alone in the valley. It seemed everything around him hussed at the argument that just took place. The birds no longer sang and the animals didn’t scurry. Maybe this day wasn’t as good as he’d planned it to be. 

After some time pondering whether or not Moomintroll would return back, and after he’d realized the skies were beginning to be painted in the oranges and violets of twilight, was when he finally retreated back to his tent. He needed to apologize to Moomin, but at the time he needed some time to himself. 

He threw open the flap of the tent and crawled inside, chucking his hat over to the side and kicking off his boots. Snufkin shoved his coat over his body, and ripped off his gloves. Suddenly it felt extremely hot, and suddenly everything had become too much. 

A bad friend. 

Moomin had called him a bad friend. A sob escaped his mouth and he fell roughly to his knees. How could he ruin such a marvelous thing with his own selfish needs. Oh how he would love to tell everything to Moomin, and how he wish he didn’t have to keep secrets. But god forbid what he would do once he found out his friend was an unwanted monster. 

He curled into himself, letting his tail seemingly wrap protectively around him. The boy let our shuddering breaths as he tried to pull himself together. It would be okay, he told himself. Moomin is a very forgiving person, and after he apologized for upsetting the troll, hopefully things would go back to normal. The argument wasn’t nearly as bad as it could’ve been, and luckily Moomin left before it had gotten too bad, which Snufkin was incredibly thankful for. 

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. He listened to the crickets play their music, and the owls hum in the distance. Nature was always something he could rely on, and it was something that could make even the worst things better if you tried hard enough. 

All Snufkin needed to do was get some sleep, come up with a logical explanation for Moomin, and mend the bonds that he’d broken. He crawled under his thin blanket and closed his eyes, he could fix this. 

————

He could fix this, he could fix this, ohhhh he’d really need to fix it. Moomin hadn’t known why he got so upset about Snufkin telling his winter stories, and he didn’t know why every word he spoke felt like a sharp pain through his heart. He loved when his friend spoke so fondly of his travels, and he loved how happy Snufkin looked whilst telling them. 

But he would just get so angry when Snufkin brought up how he left him over winter, and the way he spoke almost made it seem like he had a better time without him. 

Of course he hadn’t, and Snufkin always seemed to mention how much he meant to him, and how much he looked forward to returning to Moominvalley. Yet him leaving ever so often also meant a little part of the Moomintroll left also. The dreams and nightmares he’d have of Snufkin not coming back safely, or not at all, pained him when he’d wake up startled and alone some point during the winter season. 

Moomin patted his cheeks and took a few deep breaths. It was settled then. He would go and make his way to Snufkin’s tent and apologize immediately. He had obviously made his most closest friend uncomfortable, and pushed to far I to something he had no right to pester about. Poor Snufkin had even tried to act calm throughout it all, until Moomin called him a bad friend. 

The troll made his way over to his window and crawled his way out, stepping onto the latter. He made his way hastily down, yet careful not to lose his footing. His furry feet came in contact with the soft grass, and he made his way over to Snufkin’s tent. The sooner he apologized the better. 

Inside the tent the lantern was still still on, indicating Snufkin was more than likely still awake. His breath hitched as he opened the tent flap, and looked inside. 

“...Snufkin?” Moomintroll asked hesitantly. Snufkin's body curled more into himself, and he mumbled a quiet ‘yeah’. “May I come in? I wanted to apologize.” That must’ve gotten the boys attention, and he halfway sat up to look at his friend. 

Snufkin's eyes were slightly red and puffy, and his hair was a mess. Moomin’s heart broke at the sight, and the fact that he made the boy that way. 

“You don’t have to, you were right.” Snufkin started. 

“But I wasn’t you know.” Moomin said as he made his way further into the tent. “I was just angry and I don’t know why. But you have a right to your privacy and I understand that. I’m sorry that I was being a bad friend.” Snufkin kicked his blankets off and quickly made his way over to Moomin. 

“Nonono. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. You’ve nothing to apologize for. I’m the one that should apologize.” The vagabond calmly said to reassure Moomin. Moomintroll smiled at him softly, and shook his head. 

“I think whatever little argument we had should be placed behind us. But you really did nothing wrong. I guess I was just feeling a little jealous and I shouldn’t have. You’re such an amazing person and I-“ Moomin stopped short and his eyes widened while his face twisted up with unrecognizable emotion. Snufkin gazed at him curiously, and wondered why he’d suddenly stopped. Then it hit him like a falling rock. 

He wasn’t wearing his coat, and Moomin was staring straight at his tail.


	3. Mumrik’s Must Always Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t much else to say other than he was absolutely confused and Snufkin was in front of him freaking out. Questions are asked and explanations are told, but in the end, how will Moomin react to such a big secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had like, a really bad day today and needed to get my mind off of it. So this chapter is out a little early. I hope you all enjoy!

Snufkin’s eyes widened in absolute terror as he felt the blood in his viens run cold. His mind stopped working and he couldn’t do anything but stand there motionless. Moomin’s eyes were still locked on his tail, yet they would occasionally dart to the other animal life features across his body. Slightly pointed ears, furry paws and feet, a long tail with a bush of fur collecting on the end. 

Normally, something as such wouldn’t have been a big deal. Mumble’s had fur on their hands and sometimes their feet, and often antennae on top of their heads. It honestly wasn’t uncommon for them and their children to have tails as well. However Snufkin had more than just a tail. His mothers and many of his siblings had almost furless, ratlike tails. He on the other hand, had very catlike features, setting him apart from most of those around him. 

Of course in Moominvalley, having features as such wouldn’t have been such a surprise. Yet the hushed words and gossiped stories of the Joxter and his deeds had been passed around the maps. And his catlike features and personality had been one of the most abundant things spoken about. There weren’t many around with such features, whether it be a Mymble’s child or even a Hemulen. 

So the fact that Moomintroll, his very best friend, had seen the part of Snufkin that tried ever so hard to hide, nearly crushed him emotionally. His heart pounded in his chest and his lungs couldn’t seem to get enough air. There was nothing he could do. He was going to be hated forever, and the Moomin’s surely wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore. Oh gosh he couldn’t manage, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t-

“Snufkin?”

The mumrik jumped at the voice, his eyes becoming wide as a hand touched his shoulder. Moomin flinched in surprise, quickly drawing his hand back. He glanced at his friend with worried eyes. Snufkin was freaking out and he hadn’t an idea why. Everything was fine a few moments ago, that was until he spotted...oh his tail! Moomin thought triumphantly. But why was there an issue over Snufkin’s tail? 

He looked in front of him once more to the panicking boy. Snufkin’s hands were curled up in his hair, and his body was shaking slightly. His breaths were fast and unsteady, causing him to shake even more. 

“Snufkin,” Moomin repeated once more. “Are, are you alright?” The troll questioned. Snufkin’s eyes widened and he looked back at Moomin.

“Moomintroll! I can explain. Please don’t freak out!” Snufkin this pleaded as he grasped the trolls shoulders. Moomin led out a small gasp of surprise at the vagabond’s outburst.

“Me? You’re the one that needs to calm down.” Moomin stated. “I need you to breathe Snufkin, come on now. In and out okay?” The moomin took Snufkin’s paws into his own, and gave them a light squeeze. He slowly lead the boy down so they could both sit, and started to comfortably rub Snufkin’s shoulder with one hand, while remaining to hold the other. 

Snufkin clinched his eyes shut, and took a few deep breaths through his nose and released them through his mouth. Moomin carefully eyed the boy in front of him as he whispered reassuring words to him. As soon as Snufkin had calmed down a little, he opened his mouth and spoke. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Moomin asked. 

“Wait what?” Snufkin replied, his face dropping a tad. “You just saw me without my coat on, with my tail and paws out in the open and you’ve no idea why I’m freaking out?”

“Well,” Moomin started. “I guess it was sort of a surprise at first. We Moomin’s normally take pride in our tails. Yet you have been hiding yours all along.” Moomin chuckled. 

“Are... you aren’t......mad?” Snufkin cautiously asked. 

In front of him, Snufkin chewed on his bottom lip, anxious from the current interaction. One of the main things that kept running through the mumrik’s head at the moment was for him to just pack up all his belongings and leave for the winter. Yet that wouldn’t be a good enough excuse. Firstly because it would be obvious he was just trying to avoid the situation. And secondly it was hardly summer yet, so he’d sill have about a season and a half before he was due to leave. 

Yet he couldn’t do that to Moomin, it would crush the young troll. He’d already caused the troll enough stress for the night, and wouldn’t want to continue it. Snufkin slowly removed his paw from Moomin’s hand and started figuring with his fingers. Moomin noticed his friends distress and tried to keep the conversation going. 

“Why did you freak out though? I’ve seen looks of people like you have tails. Granted, you’ll be the first with one as fluffy as yours how exciting.” 

“I wouldn’t necessarily call that exciting.” Snufkin snapped. He quickly stood up and buried his face in his hands. A loud and exaggerated groan escaped his mouth and his tail drooped lazily. “I didn’t mean to snap.”

“You’re fine!” Moomin answered almost immediately. “So?” The troll pushed. 

Snufkin’s eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up. How would he explain something that hardly he knew the answer to. He didn’t think something as simple as “Mother told me to” would suffice, but he didn’t want his friend to avoid him like the plague also. 

“People don’t really, look to fondly towards my kind I suppose.” Snufkin started. “With our instincts and personalities, it’s easy to make enemies.” 

“But you’re one of the kindest people I know. Who would want to make an enemy with you?” Moomin questioned. 

“It’s not really me per say, more like, my father I guess?” Moomin’s ears perked at his friends reply. Snufkin had never mentioned his family before, and he’d always assumed he was more than likely an orphan. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Moomin’s own pappa was an orphan, and like Snufkin he’d always run off and start adventures, make a name for himself. Show people he was more than they expected. 

Snufkin looked at him softly and sat back down, crossing his legs one on top of the other. “According to my mother, my dad had gotten into bunches of trouble and caused a bunch of chaos around the lands.” The vagabonds lips moved into a flat line as he paused. “Our species is rare apparently, and not many people are too fond. It’s better us gone she’d say. And since my father was such the criminal, it’d apparently make me a target. I look an awful lot like him apparently.”

Moomin’s eyes widened in disbelief. Why would anyone ever hold such hate a child for something their parent had done? So much to where that child had to hide who he was? Everything about that was absolutely terrible, and the fact his friend had gone through it all alone was even worse. 

“What...did your father do if you don’t mind me asking?” Moomin questioned. Snufkin simply shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands. 

“I don’t know. Mom would never tell me. Obviously something bad to someone bad. With how fondly mother would speak of him I hardly doubt he was that evil.” Snufkin chuckled. 

Moomin said nothing back and simply took Snufkin’s paw in his own. He quietly examined it, stroking the fur and lightly pressing on his palms. Snufkin looked at him with curious cat like eyes. “So why’d your mother let you leave home? If it’s so dangerous for you I mean.” The troll quietly whispered, not letting go of the boy’s hand. 

“Oh she definitely didn’t. I ran away.” 

“You what!? Snufkin she just be so worried!” Moomin had yelled, thinking about how his own mother would feel. “Does she even know where you are?” Snufkin let out a boisterous laugh. 

“I guess she didn’t originally. She may now though, and I’m surprised she hadn’t come and snatched me up herself. But I figure she knows I’m in safe hands. Literally at the nomment!” He said as he squeezed Moomintroll’s paws with his own. 

“And how would she know where you are?” His friend lightly questioned. 

“Welp,” Snufkin started. “Little My has always been quite the tattle tail, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she mentioned it the last time they crossed paths. That or Mymble.”

“Little My and her sister know your mother? How come?” The mumrik snorted and let his head fall as he let out a bit of laughter. 

“You don’t know? I thought it was easy the way she acts around me. Little My and Mymble are my sisters!” 

Moomin’s eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the vagabond, and he nearly leaped up from his spot on the ground. 

“Sister! You mean Little My is your little sister? Do you have any other surprises for me today? I feel like there’s a lot I don’t know about you.”

“Heheh, I guess that’s all to it. Except that the Mymble’s are my half-siblings. We share different fathers. Also Little My is older than me by at least a couple of years I think.” Snufkin our his hand to his chin in thought. Meanwhile, Moomin was still trying to wrap his mind around everything he was being told. 

This whole time, and all the years he’d known Snufkin, he had thought he’d figured out every crook and cranny of his best friend. He loved stars, the ocean, creating new songs on his harmonica. He hated rules and guidelines, those who ruined nature, park keepers. Oh especially the park keepers. Yet all this was so new, and so surprising. Yet at the same time it’s stuff he should’ve put together so long ago. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to know?” Snufkin asked, interrupting Moomintroll away from his thoughts. The troll thought carefully, trying to pick and choose to not overwhelm Snufkin. 

“Yes, only one actually. Why did you run away, if it’s safer to stay hidden?” 

“I couldn’t handle it. I hated the feeling like I had to be hidden from the world. The feeling like I was trapped.” Snufkin plainly stated. “I love my mother but her hiding me took away my freedom, and I just had to get away.” 

The mumrik’s voice wavered slightly, and his eyes dropped. “It’s the same reason why I hate being around too many people. Their lingering eyes and whispering voices. If I stay in one place for too long-“

“There’s the possibility someone might find you out.” Moomin finished. His friend glanced at him and gave a sad smile. “That’s why you leave for Winter. That’s why you move around so much!”

“Yes it would appear so. I remember hearing the stories of things my father and his family, my family, had done. Some people had make him out to be a hero, yet some people don’t always like hero’s.” Snufkin said. “Especially with all the power those people have over others.” 

“Huh.” Moomin simply said. “Were you ever told what your father was like?”

“Hmmmm, not much I supposed. I’m a lot like him according to mother. What that’s like who knows.” Snufkin said as he started to settle down, letting out a large yawn in the process. He’d wanted to go to sleep hours ago, but all the excitement of the day prevented him from doing so. “Is that all Moomintroll? I’m awfully tired, not that I don’t love speaking with you, but it’s been a bit since a decent nights sleep and I crossed paths.” Moomin chucked at his friend and opened his mouth. 

“Just one more I promise. What’s your fathers name? You said there’s been stories, maybe I’ve heard some?” Moomin asked as he stood up. 

“Joxter I believe. And I wouldn’t doubt if you had, or at least people calling him a mumrik, but that might just be me.” Snufkin responded. 

“Oh gosh. I’ve definitely heard that before, I’m not sure where though.” Moomin said.

“I’m not surprised you have honestly.” Snufkin chuckled. Moomin laughed back and opened in flap of the tent. 

“Well I’ll see you in the morning Snufkin! I’m sorry for panicking you.”

“And I’m sorry for keeping such a huge secret from you.” Snufkin responded. “Cheerio!” The mumrik waved goodbye as Moomin left the tent. 

His head fell against his pillow and his heavy eyes feel shut, thanking him for finally taking the time to rest. As he fell asleep, Snufkin thought about how grateful he was to have Moomin in his life, and how wonderful it felt to push all that weight off his solders. Knowing he no longer had to hide his true self was such a relief, and his face formed a smile as he slowly drifted off into a dream filled slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr @0mackyb if you wanna ask questions, see art made for the fic, or get updates about future chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!


	4. Crooks and Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joxter manages to clear his name up a little, yet in the meantime his thoughts keep drifting back to a certain Mymble from his younger days. Once they meet once again, she has some news to tel the Joxter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet so I’m sorry I’m late, enjoy this chapter. It’s not been edited yet so deal with me please.

“Hey get back here!” A large, booming voice yelled. A figure in a flowing green cloak and a bright red hat quickly ran by, dodging hands and tails trying to wrap around him. The figure let out a happy chuckle as he climbed up a tree, digging his sharp claws into the rough bark. The leaves ruffled as he made his way up, and he stole a glance behind him. 

“Catch that Joxter!” Another voice yelled, and pointed to the man in the tree. Joxter perked up and easily sprinted and jumped from branch to branch, while keeping an eye on the running men below him. As soon as he reached a far enough spot, he crouched behind a branch and let his body be sheltered by the leaves, all while quieting his breathing so he wouldn’t be caught. 

His ears perked at voices, and listened as they disappeared down the footpath. The man’s eyes narrowed in focus as he watched their bodies be lost in the horizon. He slowly and carefully climbed his way out of the tree, and let his feet softly touch the grass on ground. His hand wiped the beads of sweat off oh his forehead, and he crept back down the dirt road where he originally came. 

He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a small silver chain with a emerald pendent on it. Admirably he held it in front of his eyes, and examined it. Those men who had been chasing him seemed to think it was important and worth value, so it was one of the first things he stole back from them. Getting it back to its owner was very important, and hopefully whatever importance it had could be kept away from the wrong hands. 

He shoved the necklace back into his pocket, and glanced at the path forward. The sky fell dark, and stars were starting to paint the sky. Shadows cloaked his body, with only the lanterns of a nearby town illuminating his path. He glanced down toward the houses in front of him, and listened to the hushed voices around him. 

“That’s him?” A small boy asked. 

“It’s the Joxter!” Started a few Snorks. 

“Did he chase them off?” Said the girl at the shop. 

The Joxter huffed and rolled his eyes at the comments, and hurried his way toward a small oak door near the middle of the village. He ignored the panicked voices and knocked. In front of him, the door quickly swung open and revealed a small lady, whose golden hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail and had glasses more than likely too big for her face. Her eyes widened once she saw the Joxter’s face, and she took his paws into her own. 

“Oh my goodness Joxter my dear friend! I heard the commotion, did you really chase of the Hattin’s?” The girl asked, causing Joxter’s lips to press together. The Hattin’s had apparently been causing chaos in this village for quite some time, and continued even more once Joxter had arrived. New visitors weren’t very welcome to them, and they were really strict on rules. They told Joxter that he had a measly two hours to collect what he needed and leave. 

Naturally, Joxter wasn’t too fond of the idea, and was quick to nod his head to not cause too much of a scene. Getting what he needed was the main importance at the moment, and he couldn’t afford to gain more attention on himself than he already had. That was until he saw the supposed Hattin’s robbing the residents of the village raw, stealing what they could and dismissing them. So Joxter did what any wise Joxter would do, he shoved what he assumed to be their leader and started a riot. 

So now he was here, standing in front of the village’s ‘mayor’ who just so happened to be an old acquaintance, with a bunch of prying eyes on him. 

“Well,” Joxaren started. “They more so chased me out. But I’m sure they won’t come back after I was done with them.” He let out a low chuckle and glanced downwards. The girl in front of him smiled and gave him a slight bow, which earned gasps from the lingering audience around them. She softly coughed and cleared her throat, then opened her mouth. 

“Everyone! From now on, we shan’t live in fear, whether it be of the Hattin’s gang, or of the misconceptions of the Joxter. Today, he is a hero, and you shall treat him as such.” She beamed up at the Joxter, and looked back to crowd. “Let us not listen to rumors or stories told by those we don’t trust or know, and rather be grateful that a so called villain has saved someone yet again. For that I’m forever thankful.” 

The crowed let out a few hips and horras, and cheered the Joxter on. Joxaren stood there bashfully, and nervously shuffled on both feet. Many mumbles and voices amongst the crowd were saying how “Joxter’s weren’t that bad” and “we were wrong”. Which the man silently laughed at, and would have rather that been the original assumption. The villages mayor patted the man on the back and turned back into the house.

“Oh umm, my friend. I retrieved most of the stuff they took. Would you like it back?” Joxter asked, and he started to hold out some of his pockets contents. The girl’s eyes shimmered once more with gratefulness and thanks, as she grabbed a small bucket to dump the stolen belongings in. Joxter’s hand, however, paused once he got to the necklace, and he examined it once more. 

“You can keep that one, as an award. You seem very fond of it.” Joxter looked at the girl in front of him and smiled. “I’m thinking someone in your life would love it as a gift.” The man did nothing but give a slight nod, and pocketed it once more. After he was done returning the stolen items, he gave the mayor once last tip of his hat and went off his way. His hand hovered over the pocket with the necklace and his thoughts drifted elsewhere. 

Maybe it was time he gifted an old love with a visit. 

——

When he knocked on the door, he wasn’t expecting such an angered look once Mymble saw who was at her door. Her children swarmed around her legs, prying their way through her legs and the door to catch a glance at the door and who was angering their mamma so. Joxter swallowed his growing fear and took off his hat, and nervously grasping it in his paws. 

The Mymble stressfully ran her paw through her ashy red hair, and let out a heavy breath through her nose. She ushered both her children and the Joxter into the house and shut the door, slamming it a little causing Joxter to jump a little. He let out a nervous chuckle and sat down in a nearby chaise, stealing glances at the women before him. 

“Mymble dear,” she started as she looked at her eldest daughter. “Be a dear and take you siblings to the other room. I’ve got some catching up to do with my love.” The Mymble’s Daughter quickly ushered the little ones out of the room, mumbling a quick ‘yes Mymblemamma’ before hastily shutting the door. 

Mymble looked at Joxter and gave him a soft smile. Joxter returned it, and started to speak. 

“Mymble my dear-“

“Don’t you think you think you can speak right now Joxaren.” The women cut the man off, causing him to shrink a little in his chair. “You’ll do one thing and one thing only before we start this casual conversation. Where have you been all these years?” Mymble spat out, narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her. 

Joxter’s face fell and and he wrapped his tail protectively around him. Mymble was a fierce women, and he’d always known that, yet he didn’t think his parting would impact her this much. Her breaths were sharp and it looks could kill, Joxter would surely be nothing but a memory now. 

“Now Mymble love, you know why I couldn’t stay.” He said to kill the silence, yet that comment only made the Mymble more furious. 

“And why is that huh? Because of the ghosts from your past, the people that would hunt you for your rarity and specialness?” The women towered above him, her fists clinched and face stoic. “Did you ever once think about what you left behind.”

“Of course my dear!” Joxter said defensively. “And not a day went by where I didn’t think of you. But there were things that needed done, rules that needed changed. Of course I thought about how I left you behind but I just can’t stay in one place neither can you!” 

“I’m not talking about me!” Mymblemamma whispered under her breath, as she sat down. She put her hands to her face and let out a low chuckle. Joxter uncurled from himself and looked at her curiously. 

“We have a son Joxter.” The women stated plainly, glancing back at the man in front of her. Joxter froze, and he felt his heart clench. Thoughts ran through his head and his shoulders tensed up. He couldn’t do anything but laugh at the Mymble’s words. 

“Surely you’re joking.” 

“I’m not.” 

“And why was I not made aware of this!?” Joxter yelled as he furiously stood up, causing the chair to scoot back and nearly fell over. The Joxter paced around the room with his tail fuzzing up and his ears pressed flat up against his head. Mymble sat there calmly, letting the man let his anger out. Once he seemed to cool down a little, and he stopped stomping about, Mumble got up and took his paws into her own. 

“Are you done with you tantrum dear?” The women asked. Joxter glared at her with beady eyes, but have no answer. The two stood in silence for a bit, enjoying at least being together. For not seeing each other for so long, their eyes still showed the twinkle of love that they had when they first met. Nothing would chance that, and Joxter was glad. He would have, however, rather their reunion be much more welcoming than surprising. 

“Is, is he here? Our son?” Joxter quickly mumbled out. Mymble chewed on her bottom lip, and tore her eyes away from his. “Mymble where-?”

“I’m not sure.” Mymblemamma quickly said. “He ran away some years ago, he couldn’t take the captivity he said.” 

“So our son, a Mumrik of all things, is running around where anyone can find him? Mymble what were you thinking! He could get hurt or killed!” Joxter exclaimed. 

“He can take care of himself I’m sure.” Mymble stated. Joxter stood there in absolute shock, and stared at his lover. A son, he’s had a son this whole time and he hadn’t know. He took Mymble into his embrace and gave her a great long hug. 

“My love, you’ve always been a blessing, but I need to find my son.” Joxaren said. Mumble nodded with glassy eyes, and Joxter planted a kiss on her head. 

“Ask my Mymble dear. She’s been to many more places recently, and I’m sure she’s at least would have heard if he were anywhere nearby.” Joxter nodded and opened the door, letting a dozen children back into the room. Mymblemamma let out a loud sigh, and Joxter gave her a sympathetic smile. 

Beside the door frame, the Mymble’s Daughter was waiting, having listened into her mothers and the Joxter’s conversation. Mymlan gave the older man a smile, and Joxter returned it with a tip of his hat. 

“Little My has been spending an awful lot of time in Moominvalley.” The young women stated. “She’s sent me plenty of letters, telling me of her adventures and what not. She also has mentioned a certain vagabond as well.” Her lips formed up into a small smile, and she gave Joxter one of the letters. Joxter skimmed over it a few times, cursing My’s slightly cursive writing, until he came across a certain word. 

“Moomin? She’s been staying with Moomin?” Joxeran asked. 

“Moomintroll is his son, but yes. She’s been staying with both Moominpappa and Mamma, I recall you being good friends with them right?” Joxter beamed and his grin reached his golden eyes. 

Not only would he be reunited with his old friend, but he’d get to meet his son as well. 

“What a time to be alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr-0mackyb
> 
>  
> 
> Hello finals are killing me. We got a nice little intro to the Joxter though and all his fun crime, but it’s not really crime so it’s okay. Go to my tumblr for more moomin content. Also some people have asked about sending fanart, just send it to me there. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day y’all and kudos!


	5. Don’t Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little My has always been noisy, and never respects boundaries or secrets. Especially those of her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello apparently I never actually pressed post so this is terribly late I’m sorry? I was like “why aren’t I getting actual notifications for TJS and I just??

The Mother Mymble stood there letting her heart flutter in both love and excitement. Her love had come home for the first time in awhile, and left so suddenly. Her children were running around her feet, causing chaos and havoc wherever they were, yet she stood there in everlasting longing. 

“Oh Mymble my love!” Joxter’s voice sounded from a near by window, the sudden chance in sound giving her a start. She walked over and gazed out towards Joxaren, who was hastily making his way back toward their home. 

Once he arrived back, he stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a gorgeous necklace, and practically shoved it into the woman’s hands. A small blush formed upon his cheeks and his eyes twinkled with wonder. 

“I got this for you, please take it.” His voice whispered, as he planted a kiss into her hair. The Mymble weighed it in her hands and smiled at the gift, staring at her reflection in the emerald. Below her some of her kids were tugging and pulling at her dress, wanting to see the special gift. 

“Well,” Joxter started, causing the woman and children to look up at him. “I outta get going now. It’s a few days journey to Moominvalley.” He tipped his hat and started to walk back down the path. 

Mymble carefully eyed the necklace, weighing it between both of her hands. 

“Wait Joxter my love.” She said, causing the man to freeze in his steps. “I’m coming with you.”

“Are you sure? It’s quite a long journey and you seem to be quite busy with-“

“I didn’t ask, I said I would.” Mymblemamma snapped and started to pack a small bag with things she thought necessary, then fumbled to latch the chain of the necklace. Joxter waited as patiently as he could, his tail flicking and his head tilted slightly. 

“Mymble dear, please do watch the kids.” The woman said to her eldest. “And send a letter Little My’s way, tell her we’re coming.” 

“Of course mother. Please do take care, and come back soon. Safe travels, please take care of my mother Joxter, and say hello to Snufkin for me!” She yelled out the window, where the Mother Mymble and Joxter were already standing. 

The two gave their waves goodbye, which the children returned, and started walking. 

“Why the sudden interest Mymble Dearest?” Joxter asked as he wrapped his paw around her own. Mymble hummed and pondered her answer, whilst rubbing her thumb on the back of the Joxter’s palm. 

“I’ve got to apologize to him.” She started and looked away. “I hardly doubt he’ll forgive me, but he’s got to know I love him with all my heart.” She said. 

Joxter smiled and looked at the forest ahead of them. 

“Me too.”

 

—————

When Snufkin woke up, there was undoubtedly an obvious weight lifted off upon his shoulders. Not only had he gotten his first full night’s of sleep for the longest time, but he no longer had any reason to hide himself from his best friend. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, his tail wrapped curled behind him freely. 

“Snufkin!!” A voice shouted and opened the flap of his tent. The mumrik jumped up on all fours and his fur stood up straight. Moomintroll stood there looking at Snufkin with an amused expression, his paws shooting up to cover his chuckles. Now that he’d been told about his friends cat like instincts, it was easier to see the small things he did. 

Snufkin’s slit eyes widened in excitement when he saw the troll standing in his tents doorway, yet he still instinctively wrapped his tail around his body. 

“My Moomintroll! What brings you here so early in the morning?” The boy asked as he started to get ready. Moomin watched closely as he covered each part of his mumrik apparence. Like clockwork gloves were donned, scarf wrapped around his slightly furry neck, and hat and hair positioned to cover his pointed ears. 

Throughout all these years he knew his best friend held his secrets, and he respected his privacy. Even though he’d pry every now and then, there was nothing more he’d value than his friends feelings. And now that he’d known possibly Snufkin’s biggest secret, he felt incredibly closer to him and even more valued in their friendship. 

“Is there something wrong?” Snufkin’s voice rang through his thoughts. Moomin perked up and fiercely shook his head. 

“Of course not! Mamma was just wondering if you’d like to join us for lunch? It’s okay if not, but I thought I’d put the offer in the air just in case.” Moomin timidly asked, and glanced at his friend. 

Snufkin gave a soft smile and walked towards Moomin, grabbing his paw and leading him out of the tent. 

“I’d love to join!” Snufkin exclaimed, taking the troll by surprise. Moomin smiled back and they walked toward the house together, casually taking about small things like the flowers currently blooming in the valley and the birds flying high above them. 

The whole time Moomin just took note on how much happier Snufkin seemed, and how he seemed so less stressed. The whole thing made him much happier, and he could only think about how much better things would’ve been had he known about Snufkin’s true self much earlier. 

Moomin didn’t see the appeal and why Snufkin had kept it. He’d never heard of someone having ill feelings towards him, and there were others around that also had Mumrik-like appearances. But it wasn’t just the appearances that Snufkin was worried about it seemed, but his family tree. Snufkin didn’t know what his father had done that entailed the Mumble to hide Snufkin entirely. 

The boy had run off and left behind that life that seemed so sheltered. He risked the constant fear of being chased or found just to be who he wanted to be and never looked behind. Moomin’s heart soared when he realized that he and everyone in Moominvalley is what made him feel safe, and whenever he glanced at Snufkin it made him happier knowing he no longer had to be constantly scared of those around him. 

Finally the front door of Moominhouse stood and Mamma was waiting for them. He clasped her hands together and gave the two a bright smile. 

“Oh Snufkin dear! It’s absolutely wonderful to see you sweetie.” Moominmamma said as she ushered them both into the house. 

“You as well Mamma! Thank you for inviting me for lunch.” Snufkin said with gratitude. 

In front of them Little My and Moominpappa were already sitting at the table, Pappa sipping his coffee and My blowing bubbles in her milk. 

“Good morning everyone.” Snufkin stated as him and Moomintroll took their seats. Little My looked at the two deviously and knowingly smirked. 

“Moomin is keeping secrets from us Mamma.” My said, innocently glancing towards the mother. Snufkin and Moomin both froze and let their bodies tense up. The mumrik glared at the small girl and mouthed the words ‘don’t you dare’. 

“And what is that Little My?” Pappa asked as he set his coffee down. My didn’t respond to him, but instead her eyes locked onto Snufkin’s. 

“Mamma’s coming to visit.” The girl said, and looked up to Moominmamma. The woman ‘hmmed’ in response as she set the plates of food in front of everyone. “She sent a letter.”

“Is she dear?” The mother asked causally. 

“She wants to see Snufkin.” 

Had it not been for Moomin, the mumrik would have surely jumped across the table and started a fight with his sister. He could however, feel his claws angrily poking through his gloves and piercing the table. 

“And why is that?” Moominpappa asked, as he eyed the flustered looking Snufkin and the worried Moomintroll. 

“I swear Little My if you-“ 

“What mother wouldn’t want to see her favorite child?” My said softly cutting Moomin off, as if it were the most natural words to come out of her mouth. The room went silent and all eyes locked onto the mumrik, who sat there dumbfounded. 

He could hardly believe that My would have the nerve to do such a thing, yet there she was sitting smugly in front of him. 

“You rotten sister!” Snufkin hissed and nearly threw himself at the girl. Mamma luckily grabbed him by the shoulders and made him sit back down. Little My cackled and had a proud look on her face. 

“Rather them know your secrets now so they don’t find out when they’re both here don’t you think?” My stated plainly, slouching in her chair. 

“Wait they? Who else is coming, all the children too?” Snufkin asked, ignoring the confused looks of Mamma and Pappa. 

“Absolutely not! I wouldn’t still be here if she were. Gah, I left for a reason.” Little My said.

“Then who else?” Snufkin pondered. 

“The Joxter right?” Moominpappa spoke. All the color drained from Snufkin’s face and his mouth opened and closed with lack of works. Moomin lightly touched his shoulder causing him to flinch and pull away a little. “He’s Snufkin’s father correct?” He spoke again, looking at Little My who nodded her head. 

“Pappa how did you know?” Moomin questioned, not turning from his friend who looked second away from panicking. 

“I’ve always had my suspicions. You look an awful lot your father my boy. I didn’t completely put it together until just now when Little My mentioned the Mymble.” Pappa stated. “You’re about the age of when they started to become latched at the hip those two.” 

Snufkin sat in his chair tense as ever, hardly speaking a word. His gaze was downcast and his fists clenched the sides of the chair. 

“I don’t see why should speak of him, he wasn’t ever around.” Snufkin mumbled a reply, causing Moominmamma to look at him sadly. 

“What do you mean he wasn’t ever around?” Mamma asked. At this point it seemed lunch was completely disregarded as Snufkin was pulled into another conversation he didn’t want to partake in. 

“How do you know my father Pappa?” Snufkin changed the subject, and glanced at the man. Moominpappa seemed to instantly perk up and moved his way into the other room, gabbing a stack of books off a nearby shelf. 

“Well my boy, your father and I go way back. Yes we sailed on the Oshun Oxtra together! We were good friends.” Pappa stated. Snufkin gazed at him with longing eyes, any sight of anxiety forgotten. 

“What, What was he like?” The mumrik asked quietly. 

“To be honest, quite lazy. However, you two are quite similar on the sense that you dislike authority and can’t stay in one place for long.” Moominpappa stated. 

“Interesting.” The boy said. “Makes me wonder what he did that caused Mother to have to hide-“ Snufkin paused and looked at Moominpappa, who stared back with wide eyes. 

“Hide what Snufkin?” The man pressed. 

“Me I guess.” 

“‘Mumrik’s must always hide their tails’” Little My mocked, and crossed her arms. “Mom always treated him like he was special, having him hide his tail and paws for whatever reason. Dumb in my opinion.”

“Oh my...You’re a Mumrik?” Moominpappa asks, almost not believing. Snufkin slowly nods his head, and unwinds his tail to show Moominmamma and Pappa. “Wow. Mumrik’s are awfully rare, I guess that’s why you’ve been hiding your tail.” Pappa trailed off. 

“And his paws, and his feet, and his fangs and ears. Mother made sure of that.” My said, sipping her milk. 

“Why would Mymble have you hide your tail though? It’s not that uncommon for the children of Mymble’s to have similar features. Too-Ticky even has looks much like your own.” Mamma ask. Snufkin shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Little My. 

“It’s not because of that, it’s because he looks so much like Joxter! Where we Mymble’s are from, he’s not looked fondly upon by the higher ups.” She responded. 

“Mother would always say that the Joxter did things that some didn’t like.” Snufkin added on. 

“Well I’m not surprised. Joxaren is pretty big on speaking his mind most of the time. My, how much longer until your mother and Joxter should be here?” Moominpappa asked as he casually handed Snufkin some of his memoirs and drafts that spoke of Joxter. Snufkin took the books and eagerly flipped through them, Moomin reading over his shoulders. 

“Well,” My started. “Mymble sent the letter about a week ago so I’d assume any day now.”

“What!” Snufkin slapped the boom shut, causing Moomintroll to jump. “Mymble sent a letter that long ago and I’m just finding out about it?” 

“You seemed busy. It didn’t seem important to me.” Little My shrugged. The boy took in a deep inhale and released it through his nose, and put his head in his hands. 

“What am I going to do? What if he doesn’t like me? And oh gosh I haven’t seen Mother in years she’s sure to yell at me. And what will the Joxter think once he finds out I’ve been running from my problems rather than confronting them like a true Mumrik? Oh my gosh I don’t know what to do.” Snufkin groaned and plopped back against a wall. 

“Snufkin dear.” Mamma’s voice softly spoke. She pulled the boy into a large hug, which caused snicking to tense up. “Whatever happens, we’ll always be here for you.” Snufkin stated still, trying to decide if he wanted to squirm his way out or just do nothing. Eventually, the boy melted into Moominmamma’s touch and hugged her back. 

“Thank you Mamma.” Snufkin whispered and purred slightly. Moominmamma nodded and released the boy, giving him a big grin. 

“You don’t need to be afraid here. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr-@0mackyb  
> Fanart and asks are always appreciated. Come join me on my blog and watch me suffer.


	6. Nearly There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why’d you have to leave for so long?” The Mother Mymble demanded, her gaze tearing from the ground to look up at Joxter, with tears welling up in her eyes. “I finally thought I’d found someone with it, only for him to promise the world in return, yet only not pull through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> I promise I didn’t lose any interest in this fandom or any of my works, and I do plan on continuing them and finishing. I’ll post a kind of explanation post on my Tumblr once I get a chance, plus a way to hopefully start commissions so I can get back on the right tack. I love you all and thanks for keeping with me <3

The Joxter and Mymble walked together in complete silence, thoughts of “what if’s” on their mind. Around them nature sang and blistered with life, everything seeming to have the best day ever. Their paws were still clinched and fingers intertwined together. While the birds around them sang, they could only look forward speechless in the unending wander for the path ahead of them. 

While Joxter felt the typical curiosity that a mumrik would feel with any situation such as this, the Mymble walked by him anxious as ever. Her antennae twitched at every noise and her dark blue eyes darted from side to side, cautious of those who could be watching with suspicion. 

Joxter noticed her franticness almost immediately and gave a tight squeeze to her hand. Mumble squeezed back but kept her gaze down cast away from the man. Her lips frowned and folded, forming a straight line and she looked up at her lover. 

“Joxter.” She firmly said and she released her hand from his. The Joxter’s eyes were filled with worry and he suddenly halted his steps. 

“What’s wrong my Mymble?” The mumrik asked. 

“Why’d you have to leave for so long?” The Mother Mymble demanded, her gaze tearing from the ground to look up at Joxter, with tears welling up in her eyes. “I finally thought I’d found someone with it, only for him to promise the world in return, yet only not pull through.” 

Joxter stood there with a gaping mouth, speechless at the normally calm women. 

“I had to raise a child based off of what I heard and fear for what you’d done. Do you have any idea what that’s like?” She hissed and clenched her fists at her side. “All I knew was he couldn’t be himself due to the fact his father had done something so horrible and not know why. What did you do?” She whispered, her voice low and barely audible. 

The Joxter stood there skeptic and silent, his face holding a stoic expression as he gazed at the Mymble. A small hum sounded from his mouth as he looked away and slowly kept walking. His hands clasped together behind his body and his head turned forward. Mymble groaned and followed him, stomping both her feet in annoyance as she walked. 

“Joxaren don’t act like a child.” The red headed women groaned, her hand going to her forehead in annoyance. “I wanted so bad to raise a child by your side, and you wanted to as well. I’ve gone all these years without knowing where you were or if you alive.” She squeezed the necklace that was around her neck, and her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. 

Joxaren thoughtfully places his hand below his chin and he looked towards the sky. “Now what did I do to anger so many people at once you ask?” The man questioned. 

“Obviously. I’d like to know why I was forced to raise our son alone. It would’ve been so much better if you were there. You were always so good with the kids so I was sure you be happy to have one of your own.” She stated. 

“I would’ve loved to have-“ 

“Then tell me what you did!” Mymble interrupted, throwing her hands up in frustration. 

“Mymble some things are best left unsaid.”

“I want to know so I can protect our son in the future. Since you apparently won’t. I had to hide who he was because of something you’re so hesitant to confess.” 

“There were some people I had to take care of.” The Joxter quietly said, sitting down on a nearby branch. The Mother Mymble remained silent as she sat next to the man. His head was in his paws and he let out a heavy sigh. “I’d hate to call them authority figures, because they were just so..so, terrible!” He said in annoyance. 

“What happened?” The women asked once more, ever so gently to ease the distressed man. Joxter let out a low chuckle and cast his eyes downwards. 

“What didn’t happen. They’d been stealing children, orphans more than likely, from the streets. Making them slaves and killing off the ones they didn’t like.” The Joxter paused and took the Mymble’s hand into his own, and gazed into her eyes. “A lot of them were Mumrik it seemed. They were most desirable because they’re a stronger breed. They’re sneaky too so a lot of them were used for heavier crimes.” 

“They had children committing crimes for them?” Mymble gasped in surprise, eyes widening. “How come?” 

“So when they got caught they wouldn’t get the punishment.” Joxter answered and stood up. He patted his legs and dusted himself off, then offered a hand to the Mymble. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet. “So I took care of it.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” The women asked as she followed the Joxter back down the path. Around them the leaves fell and the Joxter only looked at the Mymble with such love and admiration. The sky’s above them were painted and splashed with the colors of twilight, the reds and purples mixing together like a canvas. 

“You look ever so dashing in this light my love. I seem to have forgotten my train of thought.” The Mymble rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him aside. 

“So?” She asked. 

“Let’s just say after I took care of them I became the most hated person between all the groups and gangs they corresponded with. My name seemed to have become their inspiration.” He responded and smirked at her. 

“Does anyone else know about the boy?” The mumrik asked his lover as he took her hand and lead her forward. She chuckled and diligently and slowly walked forward, one foot in front of the other. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she nuzzled his neck lovingly, releasing a sigh of happiness. 

“Like I’ve said, I’m sure most others in Moominvalley know of him in some way or another, but he’s made nothing but good impressions.” Joxter’s smiled at the Mymble’s response and pulled away. 

“You raised a good boy Mymble.” The Joxter stated. 

“He did well raising himself,” She whispered. “But I’d love nothing more than to see him again. He’s a strong boy.” Joxter’s only nodded in response and continued walking forward. 

In front of them lay such an unexpected future, one that even the Joxter could try to predict through any forebodings that came upon him. Life was full of chaos and mystery, and their own lives even more so. It was more than a miracle that after all they've been through, they still thought the world of each other. 

Something that also lay before them however, was the path to Moominvalley. 

The path to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok as always check my tumblr @0mackyb for updates and extra stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr and ask me questions @0mackyb
> 
> Okay so y’all this is like, the first ever multi chapter I’ve ever done. This is not a continuation of my previous fanfic, “A Sonless Father”, but I may very well tie it in somehow. Please let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. I left this chapter short for that reason. Love you all and kudos!


End file.
